


A Very Welcome Houseguest

by merry_amelie



Series: Household Romance [6]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 10:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20095621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merry_amelie/pseuds/merry_amelie
Summary: What could happen when Master Yoda stays overnight with our heroes?





	A Very Welcome Houseguest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Capurnia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capurnia/gifts).

> Feedback: Is treasured at merryamelie@aol.com (or leave a comment).
> 
> Disclaimer: Mr. Lucas owns everything Star Wars. I'm not making any money.
> 
> For  
My beta Helen   
Laura McEwan for posting to the Master Apprentice ML  
Travis for posting to the Master Apprentice Archive on AO3   
Alex for inspiring Arcadia

The door chime rang just as Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were about to go to bed.

The little household of Master Jinn and Knight Kenobi rarely had visitors this late at night. Obi-Wan answered the door after throwing his cloak over one of Qui-Gon's hand-me-down tunics and light sleep pants. Much to his surprise, he saw little green ears twitching on the threshold.

"Hello, Master Yoda," said Obi-Wan, carefully keeping the surprise out of his tone. "Please come in."

"Good, it is to see you, Obi-Wan. Not working, the heat in my quarters is. Stay here tonight, may I?" Yoda said.

"Yes, of course, Grandmaster," Obi-Wan said with a polite bow - which the little Master echoed - then ushered Yoda inside.

Qui-Gon came out to the common room with a cup of warm milk in hand. "Good evening, Master," he said with a bow of his own and a commendable lack of curiosity, or so it seemed.

Yoda returned his bow. "Staying overnight, I am. Obi-Wan's room, I need." He chuckled. "When 800 years old you are, not an option the sofa is. Sleep well, you should." With that, he swept into the Knight's bedroom and closed the door with a gratuitous flick of the Force, leaving Obi-Wan grateful that his room was immaculate as always.

Master and Knight looked at each other, nonplussed. Yoda's timing was truly a Force to be reckoned with. Qui-Gon handed Obi-Wan his cup and gestured vaguely to the sofa, then turned around to get a cup for himself. He sat down near Obi-Wan with a contented sigh.

"You're too tall to sleep here for the night," Qui-Gon said mildly, patting the cushion between them.

Obi-Wan grinned. "It's nice to hear you use the word 'tall' to describe me when you're sitting right beside me." He raised his hand above his head to emphasize their disparity in height.

Their blended laughter brightened their whole quarters, audible by little green ears - which were at full twitch - as well.

"Since my bed is at least the size of a full-grown Wookiee's, why don't you stay with me?" asked Qui-Gon with a smile. He'd never shared his bed with Obi-Wan at home before and couldn't quite believe he might be moments away from having the love of his life sleep by his side tonight.

"I don't know," teased Obi-Wan. "It's a bit daunting to share a bed with a Master who's almost the size of a Wookiee. Hard to believe there'll be enough room for me." As usual, he covered his nerves with humor since he couldn't quite believe he might be moments away from having the love of his life sleep by his side tonight.

"We'll be just fine," Qui-Gon said, and both men could sense the truth of his statement in the Force.

They finished their milk in companionable silence, each of them thinking of the private thrill of the night to come. Qui-Gon washed the cups, then Obi-Wan dried them. Everything put to rights, they were ready to turn in.

Luckily, since they'd been just about to go to bed, they were already in their sleep clothes. All Obi-Wan had to do was hang his cloak on the peg by the front door and use the facilities in the hall, while Qui-Gon took the 'fresher in the Master bedroom.

Both of them made it a point to brush their teeth and wash thoroughly before joining the other by the bed. But would they have the courage to act on their desires?

Then the Moment finally arrived.

They slid into bed together, with Qui-Gon on the right side, Obi-Wan to his left. After pulling up the covers, they all but froze in place. The galaxy itself seemed to pause for an endless instant. Both of them regulated their breathing, with Force of habit and their long years of Jedi training serving them well.

"Good night, Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon kept his tone deliberately casual, even as his mind raced with erotic possibilities..

"Good night," said Obi-Wan and turned over to go to sleep. Or try to, despite Master Yoda's oft-repeated admonishment to the contrary.. He could feel Qui-Gon's warmth just a few tantalizing breaths away, making sleep impossible.

Both of them were wide awake, hyperaware of each little rustle of the sheets, every little movement beside them. It was a night to savor - perhaps never to be repeated - safe at home like this.

Qui-Gon finally got up on his elbow. "I can feel you thinking up a storm even without our former bond," he said gently.

Obi-Wan turned over again and saw Qui-Gon's tender smile in the dim light. "That's only because I am," he said with a self-deprecating grin.

"A credit for your thoughts?" Qui-Gon's eyes crinkled in invitation.

"Fortunately, I'm always glad to accept credit." Obi-Wan's characteristic pun put both of them more at ease. He paused a bit to gather his thoughts. "I just never thought I'd be here with you."

"Ah," Qui-Gon said, uncertain of how to interpret this. "Does it make you uncomfortable?"

"Not at all," Obi-Wan said in a rush. He gathered his courage, just as he did on the field of battle. "Quite the opposite, actually." He dared everything and darted a glance at Qui-Gon. Much to his relief, he saw him smiling, which made the tension in his shoulders ease a bit.

"I think we need to talk." Qui-Gon practically glowed in the Force now. "Let's have some of that new batch of Tarine tea you brought home today."

Obi-Wan said, "Sounds wonderful," on a sigh, relieved to move the conversation to the bland neutrality of the common room.

Obi-Wan made the tea to his fastidious standards, while Qui-Gon warmed up some of Tahl's 'magnificent butterbiscuits' and put them on a plate. Gathering teapot, cups, biscuits, and lipana-berry jam, along with spoons and napkins on a tray, Qui-Gon left all of it on the low table in the common room.

Then they met on the sofa - this time without a cushion between them - their puttering calming them and leaving them more relaxed than they'd been earlier. Ready to talk, as Qui-Gon had suggested wisely. They were halfway through their second cups of tea and finished with the biscuits by the time Obi-Wan started to speak.

"I've been in love with you since I was twenty," he said, with his heart on his tunic sleeve.

Qui-Gon was awed by the simplicity and directness of Obi-Wan's statement. He returned the Knight's candor in kind. "And I've been in love with you since the night of your 22nd birthday, when we were on Alderaan watching the Organas' fireworks display together." He sighed reminiscently. "I'll never forget the way your eyes gleamed in the low light of the moon."

"Oh, yes. That was a moment to remember," Obi-Wan said. "And your eyes were the color of the jauri flowers at night."

Abandoning their tea as one, they reached out for each other, nestling in one another's arms as if they'd done it forever.

Qui-Gon touched his lips to Obi-Wan's forehead, breathing in the scent of hulaka soap and Obi-Wan. "I love you." He kissed his enticing mouth, as ripe and juicy as the sweetest berrafruit, fresh from the tree. Running his hand through thick copper strands, he marveled at the way Obi-Wan's Padawan haircut had grown out to such luxuriance in less than a year. All of his fantasies over the years were off by at least a parsec, he thought in a love-struck instant.

Obi-Wan was melting into him as he returned the kiss with pent-up fervor. His fingers glided through chestnut hair and freed it from its leather thong as he'd been longing to do for over half a decade now. Qui-Gon's moustache and beard tickled his fancy as they tickled his skin. "Oh, Qui. Love you so much," he managed to gasp out between one kiss and the next.

A sound from Obi-Wan's bedroom reminded them that Master Yoda was only a few yards away, and that little green ears had a way of picking up frequencies humans couldn't hear. Not to mention that Yoda had the unseemly curiosity of an inveterate gossip-hound.

Smiling at each other - with memories of the kisses in their eyes - they rose from the sofa and walked hand in hand to the Master bedroom, now the new home for both of them..

Qui-Gon barely remembered to lock the door before he turned to Obi-Wan and stripped off his tunic. "Mmmmm. I see you've been poaching my old ones. Do they bring you sweet dreams?" he asked, as mischievous tonight as his former Padawan ever was.

"No dream can ever compare to this," Obi-Wan said, as he returned the favor, peeling off the twin of his own tunic from Qui-Gon's luscious chest.

Then they took off their own shorts and dove onto the bed.

Qui-Gon pulled Obi-Wan on top of him with the same instinctive grip he used for his lightsaber. "What d'ya want?" he growled in the way Obi-Wan had dreamed of for years.

"You!" Obi-Wan gasped out. Just as instinctively, he ground down his hips into Qui-Gon's, sliding their cocks together in a warm and juicy glide as precome from both of them eased the way. He could feel Qui-Gon hardening under him - just as his own penis filled - and it gave him an additional thrill.

Qui-Gon captured Obi-Wan's lips and hips at the same time, kissing him while revelling in each strong thrust. He groaned his love into Obi-Wan's mouth and heard wonderful, incoherent sounds in return. Luckily, he proved to be naturally adept at interpreting all things Obi-Wan, and every move only increased their passion for each other.

No holding back for their first time.

Obi-Wan picked up the pace as his eyes shone forest green, sweat dripped off his nose, and his copper spikes moved every which way, especially when Qui-Gon reached a hand up to ruffle through them.

Finally, the pleasure crested and became too intense to hold in. They could see the impending orgasm in one another's eyes an instant before their release. Both of them came at the same time, joined by the Force, joined by their love. They smiled at each other in joy, too spent to talk.

After the powerful surge of orgasm, the Force settled around them into a new pattern, one of potential realized and dreams fulfilled. As they settled into each other, the happiest of men.

When he was able to move again, Obi-Wan rolled off and cuddled into Qui-Gon's side.

"We'll be nicely stuck together in the morning if we don't clean up now," said Qui-Gon with a lopsided grin reminiscent of Obi-Wan himself. His new lover was already rubbing off on him, indeed, just as he had a couple of minutes ago.

Obi-Wan started to laugh, bringing Qui-Gon along with him. He grabbed the edge of the sheet to soak up the semen on them and the bed, then said, "I suppose this will have to do for now."

"My fastidious love," Qui-Gon teased and pulled him into his arms.

Both were asleep before you could say, 'little green troll'.

Tiny green ears twitched when Yoda was awakened by the Force of their connection. Smiling in satisfaction, he drifted off to sweet dreams in beautiful shades of copper and chestnut.

* * *

The next morning could have been awkward since the acoustics were good in their quarters, and the walls in their rooms were almost as thin as mere screens.

But Master Yoda did not leave them any time to ponder this.

The door to Obi-Wan's room opened, and Yoda swept out just as the men were starting to eat breakfast. "Heating in my quarters, fixed it is." He wisely kept the following thought to himself: 'Not as hot as last night, though.'

"Glad to hear it," said Qui-Gon, and Yoda had the uncanny feeling that he'd heard both comments. "Would you like to join us?" he said, gesturing at the table covered with food and drink.

Yoda looked at the spread and thought longingly of his beorish porridge at home. "Running behind schedule, I am already," he said smoothly, which just happened to be true. "Thank you, I do, for your hospitality." He left their quarters as cryptically as he had come and even managed to keep his cackling in until he was out of earshot up the hall.


End file.
